1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable ice chests and coolers. More particularly, the present invention relates to ice chests and coolers having supporting legs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable ice chests are a commonly used item, particularly for picnics, camping, or for temporary storage of food items. They are typically rectangular box-like containers made from inner and outer metal or plastic walls, having handles at each end and a lid, which is openable, pivoting on hinges along the upper lip of the container along one side. It is necessary to put the chest on a table or the like to avoid stooping over to remove an item from the chest. Coolers for holding cold beverages are similarly constructed, being round or rectangular containers having a removable top for introducing ice and beverage or water. A spigot may be provided near the base of the cooler for pouring liquid into a cup or glass. Convenient use of such a cooler requires a table or support. It would be desirable to provide retractable legs to support the ice chest or cooler which may be easily released by pressing a button on each of the handles, thus supporting the chest or cooler without the necessity to bend over to set the chest or cooler down. The legs may have a telescoping structure to allow the ice chest to be supported at a height substantially greater than the height of the ice chest wall. It would also be desirable that the legs be automatically locked in place upon the downward deployment of the legs and that the legs angle outward to provide a more stable footprint to avoid tipping. This is desirable since the filled weight of the chest or cooler is substantial. It would also be desirable that the height of the legs be-adjustable. Other desirable features would include wheels on the front or rear legs and pads on the other legs to avoid sinking into soft ground and protecting the lower ends of the legs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,392,662, issued Jul. 12, 1983, to Hoglinger, describes a container structure having retractable legs with bottom casters.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,295,365, issued Mar. 22, 1994, to Redford, describes an invertible cooler having telescoping legs as end supports (see FIG. 6).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,480,170, issued Jan. 2, 1996, to Kaiser, II, describes a wheeled cooler caddy having vertical retractable legs. The height of the legs is determined by placing pins within one of a series of spaced pin receivers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,558, issued Sep. 3, 1996,to Bureau, describes a cooler having folding legs.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,409,186 B2, issued Jun. 25, 2002,to Bennington, describes a mobile cart for hot or cold items having retractable legs to vary height.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus an ice chest or cooler with retractable legs solving the aforementioned problems is desired.